Together Forever
by extremeracer19
Summary: It has been seven months since Kagome came back to the Feudal world to be with InuYasha. But she just couldn't find time to be with him. What is going to happen to their relationship? Will InuYasha ever be able ask her the question he had been dying to ask? [Valentine's Day One-Shot]


**Hey! guys. So I decided to write a one shot a valentines day. I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from intellectual Properties of Rumiko Takahashi especially InuYasha**

* * *

"SIT"

Then there was a loud thud in the ground. It was InuYasha who had managed to make Kagome angry again. But this was the first time she lost her temper ever since she came back to the feudal world. It had been six months since she came back. However, the two just couldn't have time to spend with each other. With InuYasha constantly going on extermination jobs with Miroku and Kagome having to follow Kaede to nearby village for healing work, the two just couldn't get together. InuYasha had wanted to ask Kagome to marry him. But since she decided to be a priestess under training, InuYasha took back his decision to let her fit in a different society. So he was just content of watching Kagome from afar. Her presence alone gave him a lot of relief. Unknown to InuYasha, Kagome was wondering why InuYasha was staying so far away from her. She had been locked away from him for three whole years after Naraku's defeat living with an empty meaningless life. However, her deep wish to see and feel InuYasha caused the well to open up again. After three long years she was finally back to the world she could call home. However, ever since that time she hadn't had time to spend with InuYasha. She was just aching to be with him for once.

However after a long time of peace, a demon which had been sealed became free during a landslide from a nearby village. That very night InuYasha had sent Kagome away from Kaede's hut because of a touchy subject that was Kikyo. InuYasha did not want Kagome to hear her name come from his mouth thinking that this would make her really angry. But he was nothing more than an idiot to do that. The demon which was sealed by Kikyo years ago attacked Kagome asking for the cursed Shikon Jewel which existed no more. But what made her really angry was the fact that the demon mistook her for Kikyo. She didn't mind her name being mentioned. But she hated being called her with that name. InuYasha came just in time to save Kagome but the demon escaped. Believing that the demon would do damage to the village the couple went after the demon and successfully defeated it. However just after the battle was over Kagome was scolded by InuYasha for almost killing herself. However Kagome couldn't resist her anger against InuYasha for hiding the fact just because of Kikyo. She just yelled at him for not trusting her enough and gave him a big sit. But InuYasha hadn't done anything wrong. He did it because he feared she would be depressed all over again. In fact he was caring for her. However he was an idiot for hiding Kikyo from Kagome and he admitted it.

Kagome was expecting InuYasha to get up and start yelling at her and she would sit him even more. But the half-demon did not move he just sat there for a few moments and quietly got up. She tried to look into his face but he hid it away. He just apologized and ran away. InuYasha knew this wouldn't be a right time to be with her. Kagome now started to feel guilty for what she had done. She gave in a long sigh and returned to Kaede. For three years they were trying to be with each other. And now within a fraction of a second everything was falling apart.

Kagome went on with her training thinking of apologizing to InuYasha when he comes back. But to her dismay he didn't even appear once. She started to feel even guiltier for she had just broken the heart of the half-demon which she had worked so hard to fix. But to her unknowing, InuYasha was nearby looking after Kagome. He had already spent three years without her and he wasn't going to let her be out of his sight just for a petty fight they had. But he didn't move forward for he thought Kagome was still angry with him and she would need some time to cool down. Their friends realized this and were not happy with what was happening. That's how it went for another month.

* * *

One night Kaede was standing outside her hut staring at stars. Kagome was fast asleep inside the hut. Suddenly, she gave a long sigh and spoke up.

"Why don't you come down here InuYasha?"

A head popped up from above the hut and the red robed half-demon who was under the old woman's responsibility for fifty years appeared in front of her.

"So you found me."InuYasha replied.

"Wouldn't that be obvious? I always see you peeking over Kagome." Kaede said.

"I'm not peeking over Kagome. I was just looking out for her." InuYasha said.

"Then why do I see you hiding away from Kagome?" Kaede asked.

"She is still angry with me. I just want to give her some time alone to let her calm down." He replied.

"That's not the point of my question." Kaede asked.

"Huh!" InuYasha was surprised.

"Why haven't you asked her yet?" Kaede asked.

"I can't ask her. She is going to be a priestess. She made that decision when she returned." InuYasha replied.

"She took that decision because she had to find something to do to fit in this world." Kaede said.

"What do you mean?" InuYasha asked.

"Isn't it obvious? She came back to this world to be with you." Kaede replied.

InuYasha was speechless for a moment.

"Just ask her." Kaede suggested.

"But I don't even have anything to ask her with." InuYasha said.

Kaede gave a long sigh and went inside. She came out pulled a small object out of her sleeves. InuYasha was shocked at the sight of the object.

"Y-y-y-you kept it for this long?" InuYasha asked

"I know this was precious to you. This is also the reminder of my sister. Not the Kikyo who was a priestess, but the Kikyo who was just an ordinary woman. So I kept it."Kaede said. "Will it work?"

"Thank you Kaede. I don't even know how I can simply thank you." InuYasha said

"You've done me enough InuYasha. Just simply ask her." Kaede replied.

InuYasha gave a confident nod and ran into the forest. Now he was even more confident to ask her and he was going to do it tomorrow.

* * *

The next day Kaede instructed Kagome to fetch some water from the river within the forest. Summer was long gone and autumn was just about to end before the cruel winter would arrive and paint the lands white. Kagome reached the forest just thinking where InuYasha was. She reached the river and filled the bucket. As soon as she stood up, two arms were wrapped around her waist. She knew those hands. Those were the hands that fought everything. Those were the hands that ripped all enemies to shreds. Those were the hands that protected her.

Kagome didn't think for a second and she turned around threw herself in the arms of the half-demon she gave up everything for. They stood like that for a few moments until they pulled back.

"Where have you been you idiot?" Kagome asked in a loud voice.

"I thought you were still angry. I was just not ready to face you yet. I'm sorry." InuYasha said.

"No, I should be the one asking for apology InuYasha. I took out my rage on you when I should have realized you were doing that for my own good." Kagome said.

"But still I was hiding Kikyo from you. I was an idiot." InuYasha said.

"Hey! What happened to the InuYasha who had a pride so big that he would never prove himself wrong no matter what?" Kagome asked.

"That InuYasha changed when the woman he loved was away from him those three years." InuYasha replied.

Kagome was confused at first. But then she widened her eyes in realization. He finally confessed his love for her. After all those times together he finally confessed his love.

"Kagome, come with me." InuYasha said.

Kagome gave a nod and forgot the bucket that she was to fill the water there. InuYasha led her to the sacred tree. This was the place where Kagome got the greatest gift ever on her 15th birthday. This was the place where InuYasha's life began anew. This was the place where these two met for the first time ever.

"Kagome I have a lot of things to tell you. Will you listen to me?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome gave a nod.

"You know my life hasn't been easy ever since I was born. My mother was tortured for having me. They say I was bad luck because I was born during the eclipse and because I was a half-demon. But she didn't care as long as I was with her. She stood up for me all the time until she was badly sick. I went for help all over the place. But nobody helped me. They just simply kicked me out. I felt helpless for I couldn't do anything to repay for what she did. I just watched her die. After that I buried her and ran as taking what I could carry that reminded me of my mother. But only two things remained. This robe and my mother's lip paint. Then for years I just ran and ran just with nothing in mind but survival. Then I met Kikyo. The first woman I ever fell in love with. The reason I fell in love with her was because she was the first person to show me kindness. I felt as if without her I would have no life. So as a confession for my love I gave her my mother's lip paint, the one thing that was left to remind me of my mother. Rest of the story, you know." InuYasha said.

As InuYasha narrated his story he saw Kagome's eyes flared with jealousy. Kagome became jealous that Kikyo was so important to InuYasha that he gave away his last memento of his mother to her. But InuYasha ignored that and continued.

"You know it's strange how Kikyo showed me kindness, but the woman that came after that taught me kindness. How Kikyo showed me that there is a friend in this world for me, the woman after that taught me how to make friends in this world. That's how the woman after that became special to me and how I fell in love with her. And after all these years I am shocked that my mother's lip paint came back to me." InuYasha said.

Kagome suddenly widened her eyes. Her heart began beating rapidly hearing these words. InuYasha continued.

"Kagome, you promised me that as long as I allowed, you would stay by my side forever. But now I ask you the same question but with a different cause to it. Will you stay by my side Kagome? Forever, until we die. Will you stay by my side, as the other half of my soul? Will you stay by my side? Not as a travelling partner, but as my wife."

Kagome couldn't believe the words. She suddenly turned around and saw InuYasha kneeling in front of her. He was presenting the lip paint on his hands.

"Yes, Kagome today I ask you. Will you accept this half-demon's proposal? Will you marry me and bear my children?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome gave no reply. She just opened the shell, took some red paint and smeared it on her lips. Then she kept her fingers on her lips as tears came down her cheeks. She finally began crying hard. InuYasha then held in an embrace.

"What took you so long to say it, you idiot?" Kagome sobbed.

"What?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes, I will." Kagome said looking in his eyes.

These words were all the words that InuYasha needed to hear. He then pulled Kagome into an even tighter grip than before. They pulled back and their lips were about to be met before Kagome stopped it with her finger.

"You know Miroku and Sango are looking at us." She said.

Suddenly there came noises from the nearby bush. But InuYasha ignored it.

"Let them see." He replied and pressed his lips with hers sealing and expressing their love. For the first time their lips met ignoring everything that bothered them. InuYasha finally knew what Kagome's role was left in the feudal world. It was to be his wife.

* * *

"So they finally expressed it." Miroku said. "It has been a long way for them."

"No doubt, but they made it." Sango said

Both of them moved away from the bushes quietly giving the young couple some time alone. As they moved back towards their house,

"Uhm! Miroku." Sango called.

"Yes my lovely Sango?"

"Why didn't you propose to me like how InuYasha did to Kagome?" she asked.

Miroku froze for a while. Sango then giggled at the reaction.

"Didn't you see?" Miroku asked.

"Huh!" Sango was confused.

"Even InuYasha asked her to bear his child." Miroku said.

"But those weren't the only words he said." Sango said.

"It isn't the words that always matter most Sango. Sometimes, it's the meaning behind those words." Miroku said.

"It is, isn't it my good, nosy, wayward monk." Sango replied. She then put her hand in her stomach and gave a soft smile. Everything was going to be all right now.

"I hope you remember your father's word, little one." Sango said in a low voice to the child that was growing within her.

Miroku saw this and became content with how his life had changed as he no longer needed to fear his death. Sango couldn't believe that she had already become the mother of two children with another one on the way.

"Let's go home. I don't think Rin will be able to handle the twins alone. After all they have become quite handful since they have been able to walk." He said.

Sango nodded and leaned onto her husband's shoulder as they walked together to their home where their twin daughters would be waiting for them.

* * *

Back with the two lovebirds, they finally pulled back after their friends had gone back home.

"Come back here before sunset, I have something to show you." InuYasha said.

"Umm! Let me guess, it's a hut?" Kagome asked.

"How did you know woman?"InuYasha was surprised.

"It's obvious. I have heard that in a lot of the stories." She replied.

"Well, the surprise is ruined. But there is more thing to show you than just a hut." InuYasha said.

"And what that might be?" Kagome asked.

"There would be no fun in telling right now." He said. "Meet me here before sunset, and I will show you. Now get going woman."

Kagome nodded and went back to the river to get the bucket she was supposed to bring water in. Her happiness was beyond limits for he had finally asked to marry her. For years she had saw couples proposing each other and she would squeal in awe. In fact Kagome herself had a big hand in Miroku and Sango's marriage. But back then she was a girl. Now she was a woman. Now it felt completely different because she wasn't looking at a man proposing a woman, she was looking at the man who was proposing her. This time she received proposal of a man and not looking at other women receiving it.

Kagome took the filled bucket and went downhill back to Kaede's hut. Several men and women noticed her and gave her their bows. All of them saw color in Kagome's lips as they started whispering words to each other. But Kagome didn't care, the only thing that constantly went through her head were flashbacks of InuYasha asking her hand. Today she became happiest woman for the first time ever since she came back to the Feudal world seven months ago to be with the half-demon she loved the most. Today she was too busy in thought's to be bothered by the naysayers.

Kaede noticed this as she was standing outside her hut. A smile came to her face as she saw Kagome.

"I see that he finally asked you, child." Kaede spoke up.

"He did." Kagome replied excitedly. "He asked me to meet him before sunset."

"Well you have plenty time until then. Take your time off for today. You might want to go to Sango's." Kaede suggested.

Kagome gave a nod putting down the bucket and then running towards Sango's home. Miroku was already out with InuYasha. So Sango and Rin were home looking after the twins. All three of them played with the twins and chatted with each other for the rest of the day. Kagome then told Rin about InuYasha's proposal. She then squealed in awe. Finally the time came to depart, so Sango and Rin gave their congratulations and Kagome went to the sacred tree where her husband to be was waiting for her.

"So, you ready?" InuYasha asked.

"I was always ready." Kagome replied.

"Keh, you'd better be" InuYasha said.

Kagome then climbed on InuYasha's back and they both raced up the hill to the part where Kagome saw a small hut. The place was pretty clean and there were several trees around them.

"So this is what you wanted to show me?" Kagome asked.

"Come with me.", InuYasha said. He took her hands and guided her inside the hut. It was a pretty good sized hut there were three rooms. But it was pretty bare and unfurnished and the dust bunnies indicated that InuYasha seldom stayed in this hut. But there was a back door in one of the rooms and InuYasha was guiding her towards there. Then he opened the door by sliding it sideways.

Suddenly a ray of light burst through the door and Kagome stared outside in awe. Outside the door was a splendid garden that showed the magnificent sunset and the stunning view of the village below the hill.

"This is what I wanted to show you." InuYasha said. "You gave up everything for me. This is the least I can do. That is to make you happy."

"It's beautiful." Kagome said.

"The villagers gave me this place up the hill and made this hut so I can look out for the village from above here." InuYasha said. "This will be the place where we will settle down and raise our children."

"I love it InuYasha." Kagome said giving InuYasha a hug.

InuYasha then sat down with his legs crossed while Kagome sat on his lap in his embrace. They both watched the sun go slowly down the horizon.

"InuYasha" Kagome called.

"Yes Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"What did you do while I was gone?" Kagome asked

"Well, for the first year I ran away, almost got myself killed and made Miroku chase me all over the land. Then the monk finally found me and brought me back. Since then I have been looking after them and this village" InuYasha replied. "But don't worry, I'm not doing that again. Not with you by my side."

Suddenly a figure floated above them. Kagome then realized who it was.

"BIG BROTHER!" Kagome yelled.

It was no other than the great demon lord Sesshomaru and his servant. Annoyed by Kagome's actions he gave the cruel cold look that would freeze anybody's blood to ice.

"Well he didn't look so happy." Kagome said and looked at InuYasha's face. "Huh! You too"

InuYasha was showing an annoyed reaction as well.

"What you just did was really wrong, okay?" he said.

"Sorry." Kagome apologized. But InuYasha still had that annoyed look on his face.

"Hey cheer up I said sorry." Kagome said.

InuYasha gave Kagome a smile and both of them sat embracing each other as they were looking towards tomorrow for their lives now began anew.

From the world high above the clouds, a woman who wore a blue kimono with patterns of bellflowers all over the fabric was looking down at the couple. That woman was Kikyo, the woman who had been a major part of InuYasha's life.

"Keep him happy, Kagome." She said.

With these words she went away.

* * *

**Well that's it for valentines special one shot guys. Before I go I would like to point out a few things to avoid confusion. This story actually takes place after the epilogue chapter which was written by Rumiko Takahashi for Shogakukan's charity purpose back sometime in May 2013. Since a lot of you guys might not have been aware about this chapter I had to write the unabridged version just to clear everything. This story also has a little bit of jumbled story pieces here and there because it is loosely linked with my ongoing major fiction 'Loneliness'. For example, Sango's son isn't born yet and the twins are two years old rather than the usual three years old. Also my stories are more tied with the manga series rather than the anime's. So yes InuYasha and Kagome never kissed before this. But that doesn't mean the events from the movies didn't happen. Just the kisses didn't happen. The part where Kagome correctly guesses that InuYasha is going to show her a hut is actually a reference to many Fanfictions I have read where InuYasha always shows Kagome a hut. Finally I decided to give Kikyo a colorful kimono rather than her usual priestess garb to signify that she is now an ordinary woman and not the priestess who used to protect the Shikon Jewel.**

**So, that's it guys. Thank you for reading this one shot. Please do leave reviews as I highly appreciate them to improve my writing skills. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**


End file.
